


To Make a Prankster Laugh

by skyesparklez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: When the Marauders are acting too strangely for Lily's liking, she decides to investigate.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 13





	To Make a Prankster Laugh

“Detention, Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black!” Professor McGonagall’s voice rang out through the Great Hall, silencing the laughter of many students. The two teenagers previously mentioned had been furiously tap dancing on the table, kicking plates of food everywhere. No one noticed at first. It was when the Gryffindors had started howling with laughter that others took notice.

Sirius and Remus stepped off the table, both smiling sheepishly at the Professor. Lily was horrified. She expected this from people like James and Sirius, but not Lupin! And besides, James hadn’t joined in. She was grateful that no points were taken away as breakfast was dismissed. Lily pulled Remus to the side after exiting the Great Hall, determined to figure out why.

“Lily! Hi.” Remus spoke softly, his face worn and tired. Students continued to file past the two seventh years.

“What were you thinking Remus? You don’t usually pull these kinds of stunts.” Remus sighed, combing a hand through his hair. James and Sirius exited the Great Hall only to be pulled over by Professor McGonagall.

“In all honesty, trying to cheer James up.”

Lily was confused. James never needed cheering up! Remus took note of her confusion and sighed again. His eyes grew sad.

“What happened,” Lily asked. She could sense that something was wrong. Remus sent a glance James’ way before responding.

“James got a letter this morning. Apparently his parents were murdered last night.” Lily gasped. She hadn’t even known. Yes, James had been a bit more quiet in the Common Room, but he still seemed happy! Not like someone who had lost his parents.

“How?” Lily’s voice trembled. Remus’ eyes seemed to water.

“Death Eaters. The Potters were considered blood traitors.” They both turned towards James, who was teary eyed and being led away by Sirius. “It’s hit James pretty hard.” Lily nodded. She didn’t know what to say. She had an idea, however.

“Can I help?” Remus smiled and nodded.

Everyone was shocked when Lily joined Remus and Sirius on the dinner table at dinner, tap dancing to an unheard tune. Turns out, all they needed to get James to smile was a dancing Lily.


End file.
